The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and methods of forming the same.
The electronic industry is increasingly demanding high performance, high speed, and smaller size electronic elements. Various mounting techniques have been researched for satisfying these demands. A flip chip bonding method, for instance, may provide a shorter connecting distance between pads than a wire bonding method, thereby improving a signal transmission speed. Additionally, the flip chip bonding method can prevent shorting of wires. However, a void may exist between bumps in a semiconductor package formed by the flip chip bonding method. An underfill resin layer may be formed to fill a space between the bumps for preventing the void. However, a dam may be required for preventing a flow of an underfill resin solution, and it may therefore be difficult to reduce the horizontal and vertical lengths of the semiconductor package.